


Full Moon Ficlet #389 - Asylum

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Eichen | Echo House, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles wakes from a nightmare to find Derek crashing through his window.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #389: Asylum





	Full Moon Ficlet #389 - Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations.
> 
> Hope everyone is still doing well. I really struggled this week with coming up with a story and then with keeping it under 1K when I did. I hope someone enjoys this!
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) and Jenn for being awesome betas and cheerleaders. I'd never get anything done without them.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

The room spun around him as he tried to race across the floor to the door, light spilling through where it was barely cracked open. His heart was pounding as he stretched his hand towards it, ignoring the voices shouting around him, calling out for security and medications. He wrapped his hand around the edge of the door, all six fingers of his left hand digging into the soft wood of the door.

Stiles sat up in bed, a scream ripped from his chest, mind still caught in the dream, the twisting of a memory he really wanted to forget. He half-expected his father to burst into his room at any moment but then he remembered he was alone in the house, his father was on the tail end of a double shift.

Sliding to the edge of the bed, mind firmly on a shower to wash off the sweat sticking his shirt and sweats to his skin, he was startled by a crash from his left. He whirled around and fell backward off the bed, spotting a familiar shadow standing just inside his window just before he hit the floor with a loud ‘oof’.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, crouching on his bed, looking over the edge at him eyebrows just starting to reappear from the fading beta shift. 

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face for a moment before holding them out and doing a quick count. By the third time he’d counted just ten fingers, Derek’s hands wrapped around his, pulling them away, their eyes meeting.

“Nightmare, dude. Nothing to get all wolfed-out about,” Stiles said, tugging his hands away and trying to sit up, putting distance between the two of them.

“I was a mile away and heard your heartbeat,” Derek said. “I thought you were under attack.” The words should’ve sounded angry but he sounded pained instead and Stiles didn’t know how to react to that. “What was it?” 

Stiles managed to get to his feet and Derek stood next to him, his hands running over his arms, nostrils flaring. Stiles endured the health check until it began to grow uncomfortable when Derek’s breath warmed the side of Stiles’ neck, causing all the blood that had flooded his face to whoosh downwards. He took a step back and headed into the bathroom, not even surprised when Derek followed him.

“At least close your eyes,” he muttered, pleased when Derek rolled his eyes before putting both hands over his eyes and raising his eyebrows. “Thanks.” 

He stripped quickly and got into the shower. The curtain was opaque from his shoulders down so he told Derek he could drop his hands. Derek settled onto the counter and watched Stiles; his gaze was unnerving.

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face underneath the falling water. “I was back at Eichen House,” he whispered, staring hard at the tiles and letting the water hide his tears. “I was alone and I couldn’t escape. I couldn’t get out.” He swallowed hard, lost for any more words to explain the terror he’d felt at that time, and again every time he closed his eyes since.

“You’re not there. You are never going back there.” 

Stiles smacked the wall of the shower, wishing for werewolf strength and a satisfying crack of the tile. “I know that! My waking brain knows that, but my sleeping brain takes me right back.” Pressing his forehead against the tiles, he let the tears fall and the sobs shake his entire body.

By the time the water turned cold and his tears had dried, he was too exhausted to object when Derek pulled the curtain back to wrap him in a fluffy towel and pick him up bridal style and carry him back to his bed. Laying him down, he pulled the covers over him and ran a hand over his forehead and through his wet hair, fingers catching in the tangles. 

Stiles sniffled and looked into Derek’s eyes. “Sleep,” he told him and Stiles shook his head, heart speeding up at the idea of going back there, even just mentally. “Sleep,” Derek repeated, leaning over and pressing his forehead to Stiles’. “I’m right here. I will not let you go back to that place.” It was a growl and Stiles knew that it was impossible for him to protect him from his own mind but wanting to believe he was safe.

He paced his breathing to Derek’s, his heart slowing down as his eyes started to drift shut. He was on the precipice of unconsciousness when he thought he heard Derek whisper, “Nothing and nobody will ever hurt you again as long as I’m around.”

The next thing he knew, he was squinting against the bright sunshine coming through his open window, a heavy weight on his chest. Glancing down, he saw Derek’s face, sound asleep and snoring lightly, still kneeling on the floor where he’d been when he’d fallen asleep. Grinning, he ran a hand gently over his hair, relieved to have gotten several solid hours of peaceful sleep.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a throat being cleared and he looked to the doorway where his dad was leaning, still dressed in his uniform, complete with gun belt. His smile was fond as he shook his head. “Tell Derek he’s welcome to join us for breakfast.” He turned to go, disappearing towards the stairs before ducking his head back into the room. “And I’m having bacon.”

Stiles watched him go, his head dropping back to the pillow and staring at the ceiling. “I’ll eat all the bacon before he can,” Derek muttered, face appearing above his, lips quirked in a gentle smile. He surprised Stiles by pressing a quick kiss to his forehead and hurrying out of the room calling back to him to hurry up before all the food was gone.

“Could get used to this,” Stiles thought as he climbed out of bed and got dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm josjournal over there.


End file.
